guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Welcome back Nice to see your name on recent changes again :] — Skuld 07:28, 17 November 2006 (CST) :Thank you very much! I love to be editing the wiki again! It's good to be here and I hope that all of the people from good old times will be active too. Now I'll go play some GW too, but I'll be back creating the skill quick references later. -- (talk) 07:30, 17 November 2006 (CST) Mithran's user page Hi, there, I made my user page based on yours, but I used Wiki code instead of HTML for user boxes and made them with fixed sizes. I also added user categories, but hidding their templates with CSS, so altought my page appears in those categories, I have my own 'category boxes'. I hope you get spare time to seek my page for those changes and like them. Mithran 19:39, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Oh, sorry, about the icon, I though that 'do not use my icon' was meat so people do not use as it were theirs, but I used specifically saying that icon is you, linking to your user page. If I use the 'do not use gem icon' that resembles a 'forbidden' signal, that would look more like 'not based on gem page', but my page is based in yours so I, I, I... :S ... loop error . Mithran 09:53, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::The 'don't use my icon' was ment so that no one uses it for anything. PanSola got a special permission once for personal reasons, but I would really like others not to use it, although the icon would look really great as it does on your user page. I am aware of the low quality of the no-gem icon, but I'll do a better quality version myself today. -- (talk) 04:56, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::I left if for later and forgot about it. I have bad memory because I never eat fish (no, I'm not joking). I removed your icon, now there is nothing in the 'based in gem's page' box, because I will not use an icon with a 'forbidden' sing over it. If you want me to try another one without the forbidden brand I would try for you. (If I remember and have time, XD). Mithran 18:41, 3 December 2006 (CST) Oh bleep I've been using IE6 for most of my wiki activity, and for personal reasons can't upgrade to IE7. One of the bugs is when I click the link http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=%22Stand_Your_Ground%21%22&diff=0&oldid=418009 in my email, it instead redirects me to a page titled Stand Your Ground!. Being tired of this, I decided to make that page redirect to the "Stand Your Ground!" article... and it kinda went boom. I'm not completely sure what happened, but here's the history of that page. I thought I might test it out by clicking the link in my email again and it showed me a page with random history dif stuff from the "Stand Your Ground!" article! (I didn't mean to do that, I wanted a link to the main SYG page.) Not knowing if I was messing with the actual SYG page, I wiped the redirect... and now that I've stopped panicing, it seems like there's been no damage to the actual SYG page. Could I impose on you to confirm this and possibly find out what went wrong? I'd really like a way around that link-following bug... And appologies in advance for any damage caused. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:50, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Nothing has been damaged. :) But now I need to run so I'll need to take a better look on what you did later. Cu in 1-2 hours! -- (talk) 01:30, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::Heh, thanks for checking. I'm just glad to have someone I can bring these things to. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:06, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::I tried to look at what you've done, but as the article was deleted, I can't. Anyway, if you manage to break something, don't worry. We have a lot of active contributors who know how to fix things. -- (talk) 05:49, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Oh wow, you're right. Someone got to that delete tag faster than I would have thought. --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:39, 25 November 2006 (CST) 07:43, 23 November 2006 rev 1) #REDIRECT "Stand Your Ground!" 07:44, 23 November 2006 rev 2) 11:23, 25 November 2006 rev 3) 11:32, 25 November 2006 Fyren deleted Stand Your Ground! (content was: ' ' (and the only contributor was 'Armond')) — Skuld 10:52, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Well, I can't spot a mistake here, but I created Stand Your Ground! as a redirect page as we have redirects without the quotation marks for other shouts too. -- (talk) 10:58, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::The big thing I have is that if I click the history link in my email to try to see who did what to the page, it brings me to that error page. I was trying to make it so the error page would redirect to the correct history page... or something. Is there any way we can do that? You people know the code better than I do :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 13:03, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::I don't even know where you get that e-mail from. If it is a wiki generated autoemail noting you of edits or something, it can easily be fixed by Fyren or someone. You might want to note him of this discussion. -- (talk) 14:48, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, that's exactly the one I meant. I'' let him know then, though it could just be an IE thing... Also, the open and close parenthases get lost in following the link. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:45, 25 November 2006 (CST) Userpage Prince Morda No, I don't mind, as you have mentioned it on your user page Morda. 12:49, 4 December 2006 (CST) Renamed skills and redirects I was just looking for a mysterius skill called Shameful Waste, and only after some time found out that it's now called Wastrel's Collapse. This might not be the right place to ask this, but since you renamed the page and are also an admin: Is there any particular reason we don't redirect in those cases? It seems it couldn't hurt to have those in place. DeepSearch 04:47, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Our redirect stance has softened of late, looking over GuildWiki:Redirect. I presume Shameful Waste was the preview event name for the skill. If so I wouldn't have a problem with you creating a redirect for it (I suppose you could say it's a common misnomer). --Xasxas256 05:12, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm sure the redirects would have their use as long as they are deleted when the next campaign is out. They should probably have a category like Category:Renamed skills, so they could be easily managed. What comes to adminship, I'm not one of them. -- (talk) 05:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::With our current revised policy on redirects it would be entirely reasonable for the redirect to exist indefinitely. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:33, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ok, thanks for the info, I added redirects for both Shameful Waste and Revitalize. Sorry for the mistake about being an admin Gem. You signature icon just makes you look so important ;) DeepSearch 06:47, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hehe, no problem. :) Actually, if you didn't read the thing below, some people think I should be one. We'll see... -- (talk) 06:59, 5 December 2006 (CST) Nomination Looking at the above you're almost there! Are you sure you don't want to be nominated? There isn't really anyone currently in GuildWiki:Requests for adminship who's can step in if the powers that be decided we need another admin...you could be the next chosen one! --Xasxas256 05:12, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmmmmm.... Now that I got my laptop repaired and I'm actually playing the game, I could probably use the admin tools to help the wiki more than I could have previously. I am honoured that I've been suggested a few times (seriously or not) and this time I would not turn the nomination down. If someone nominates me now or in the near future, it is up to the other guildwikians to decide whether I should take the role or not. -- (talk) 05:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) Greyscale pics Hey thanks for the info on the greyscale pics. I guess the greys are only for Elites, huh? I was hoping to use this format for all skills. I'm trying to get stuff unlocked for heroes, of course. Just a side note that would've saved me a bit of high blood pressure :D. I wish you'd made a note that you moved my question. The first thing I saw after checking the history was that you'd deleted the question, argh. I was a little ticked til I scrolled down and saw you'd just moved it. I figured the best place to ask was in the relevent "conversation". Should I always ask questions at the bottom of a user talk page? Thanks again for the file name convention. Flesh Over Steel 23:40, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I don't know much about the greyscale pics, I don't use them myself so I'll let Gem answer that but yes, you always start a new section down the bottom of a talk page. Particularly when the discussion page in question has a big grey box with "Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page." and an oversized exclamation mark written in it!!! (Like Gem's does) :P :P :P Maybe Gares should invest in one of those! --Xasxas256 00:00, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah, but it's not oversized. If you hover your mouse over it it only shows up as medium-sized. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:34, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::As far as I know the grayscales only exist for the elite skills. The reason I moved the question was that it was a new topic, not continuation of the old one and the old one was so old and buried that Gares might have missed you question. It's generally better to start a new section for a new topic. -- (talk) 03:12, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::Thanks for the help. I thought my question was more of a side question for the topic and the talk was only 3-4 days old. I'm still new to this and now that I think about it, it would be alot easier for the User to find new stuff if it's constantly at the bottom (or top like some message boards). I'll keep that in mind for the future. ::::What's the recommended way to convert pics to greyscale? I have a friend with Photoshop which should be able to convert to greyscale. From Gares's page (#12) it sounds like the greyscale versions of skills would be nice to have again. Flesh Over Steel 09:06, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::I can't remember how the images were converted, but there are several easy ways. Ask from the one who uploaded the existing grayscale images. -- (talk) 09:33, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I found the normal skill icons from User:Craw/Unlocks. They use a slightly different naming convention. Instead og "Gr" they are "GR" with a capital r. -- (talk) 17:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) Credit where credit is due Sorry about that. I added a response. Should I put credits on the article or discussion page? I'll get better as people inform me of proper etiquette and stardard conventions. Flesh Over Steel 12:10, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Learning every single part of the wiki etiquette is going to take long as it has been formed during the operation time of the wiki and is not well documented. You'll learn it one poece at a time. Try looking other user pages for ideas and help. The credit note is usually put on the top or bottom of the user page, not the talk page. A small note is sufficient, you don't need a large box or anything. :When having a conversation, you are usually supposed to stay on one talk page, not go back and forth, so let's continue on your talk page. I have it on my watch list so I will notice all edits on that page. -- (talk) 12:27, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Done and done.Flesh Over Steel 18:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) Boxes w/ rounded edges Will those scale automagically, or do I have to manually edit the code each time? Thanks, --Blastedt(Talk) 19:05, 9 December 2006 (CST) :I would think that everything would scale automatically if you tell it how many pixels it should be in whatever direction, but then I don't have much experience with scalings on the wiki... Armond ::Does _what_ autoscale? The boxes themselves autoscale if you set their width to a percentage of the screen, but stay constant if you set the width to a certain pixel width. If you mean the corners, I have no clue. :) -- (talk) 06:35, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::If I fill in text, will it explode if I put too much in? :P --Blastedt(Talk) 09:21, 16 December 2006 (CST) Show/Hide Boxes Just a question about the hide/show boxes. Do they show on your browser? I'm just curious because it inspired me to work my whole page like it but it doesn't show on some browsers. Any idea? The coding is "div class="Nav...."". I'm trying to fix it and now it's gone on my page :s. -jonny5v 14:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) :More detail on the use of the NavFrame boxes can be found on Wikipedia. The code requires that the browser used has both CSS and Javascript turned on. If they are turned off, then the boxes won't work. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:36, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Do you know how to turn them on in either Firefox or IE? It works here for me, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Mzajac/Soviet-legacy_AFV_Navbox Working Boxes, but it doesn't work on my page. -jonny5v 14:53, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::If it works for you on the other site, and you're using the same browser at both, then the problem is more likely either an error in the formatting of the code you've used, or an error in GuildWiki. I haven't heard any other complaints about the programming for it here, so I would first suggest comparing your code to the code used on the wikipedia page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:19, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::That was the first thing I tested. My code is passable for the navigation. I copied and pasted the other code onto GuildWiki and it didn't work here. So I assume it's a GuildWiki error. So then I went to test it on Wikipedia and my show/hide menu's worked :O. :s -jonny5v 15:21, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::Odd, I just checked, and those links work for me on your user page (although the spacing is a bit off). Can you link to where you posted your code on Wikipedia, and where on GW you posted their sample code? :::::Which browser(s) are you using? Which versions of those browsers? --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::I didn't actually post the code, I just previewed it and it didn't work. I'm using the latest version of Firefox. Still can't find out whats wrong :(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Jonny5v My page working on wikipedia. It works with a little glitches because of the files and everything. But the basics work fine. -jonny5v 15:37, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Easy to solve. The code only works with one of the GuildWiki skins. Go to your preferences and change your skin to 'MonoBook'. The necessary stuff was only installed to that skin. -- (talk) 16:04, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Well, the boxes appeared, but I still dont have the show/hide feature :(. -jonny5v 16:07, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Got it, just had to restart the browser :). Thanks for all the help. -jonny5v 16:12, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Your user page works just as you would like it to on my Opera, FireFox and IE7. Check that you have javascript enabled from your browser preferences and you are really using the MonoBook skin. You might also need to clear your cache. Remember to wait a while. The javascript takes a while to load, so the page will show without the show/hide stuff at first and loads them after some time. Okay. Great! -- (talk) 16:13, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::Thanks for the ideas. I spent all morning trying to figure out what I did wrong. I love the boxes so much that I want everyone to see them so I put a 'walkthrough' on my page on how to fix that problem. Thank you again :). -jonny5v 16:35, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::One small hint: Indent your reply one more time than the message which you are replying to. :) I fixed your earlier replies on this page. -- (talk) 16:36, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::Okie. I just got lazy :p. Thanks for all the help :). -jonny5v 16:54, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::The default GameWikis skin should work now as well. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:59, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::It does work but the layout is different. It's more of a simple version of 'MonoBook'. -jonny5v 17:26, 12 December 2006 (CST) Gem, do you know how to center and left align everything in the Show/Hide boxes. Basically I want it all to be in the center of the box, but left aligned within the center. It would make everything look smoother. Thanks in advance. — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] 13:21, 14 December 2006 (CST) :You would have to put style="text-align: left;" in the element that you want to be left aligned. It really depends which element you want to be left-aligned. Looking at your user page, they all look left aligned! I'm not sure if you've already made changes or if I just can't see what you're trying to change. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:41, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::Thank you Biro :). Btw, I used some of your icons along with crediting you :). Thanks. Didn't work. The page is there. I want the tags to be listed right and the names listed to the left. Anyway to do that?:s. — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] 23:16, 14 December 2006 (CST) :You could try to make a table inside the box and divide those things int otwo cells. The other cell with alignment to left and the other with alignment to right. -- (talk) 03:19, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah, I didn't realise that that was what you wanted to do Jonny5v, but it looks fine now :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:17, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::Yup, looks great. -- (talk) 18:55, 16 December 2006 (CST) Credits Sorry, I only mentioned credits on the bottom of my user page, I didn't know that it is necassary to place credits on every place u use the boxes, but i'll change it Prince Morda 10:29, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Well, I already changed it :p User page and sig Gem, miten teen oman userpage sivun? :P Ja miten saan ton signaturen tohon perään mukaan? :Moi. Oman sivusi löydät klikkaamalla nimeäsi oikeassa yläkulmassa loggattuasi sisään. Se on User:Blithe. Aluksi se on täysin tyhjä. Jos kopioit koodia ulkoasua varten muilta, muista laittaa krediitit. Sigin saat neljällä aallolla ( ~~~~ ). -- (talk) 12:18, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Tosiaan. Muiden käyttäjien name spacen sivujen muokkaaminen ei ole yleisesti hyväksyttyä. Muokkauksesi User:Gem/Boxes sivulle oli ihan käsittämätön. -- (talk) 12:30, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Joo tuota se oli puhdas vahinko, anteeksi :/ Mää lainasin vähän noita sun boxejas mutta viahoin värit, ja laitan copyrightit kun kerkeän Blithe 05:30, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::Eipä mitään, ajattelinkin ettei se ollut tarkoituksellista. Pieni vinkki: Kun vastaat jonkun kommenttiin niin sisennä vastausta aina yhden pykälän verran enemmän. Sisennys tapahtuu rivin alkuun laitetuilla kaksoispisteillä. -- (talk) 10:08, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::: Eli näin? Hmmm, mitenkäs saisin nuo chara boksit toimimaan? :::::Toimimaan millä tavalla? Itselläni hahmot ovat kokonaan eri sivulla, User:Gem/Characters, ja liitän ne tuolle omalle sivulleni seuraavasti: . Wiki koodin taulukoille yms oppii parhaiten kopioimalla ja kokeilemalla. -- (talk) 14:04, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::::No katsoppas tuota minun userpagea kun yritän saada sinun boksit toimimaan minulla --Blithe 14:11, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Käy noin, voitko muokata minun sivuni niin että tuo toimisi? :) olisit niin kiltti :P --Blithe 14:13, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::No niin, korjattu. Eli tuo sivunihan koostuu useasta eri taulukosta. Ensin on yksi iso, jossa jokaisessa solussa on yksi hahmo. Jokaisella hahmolla on oman otsikon alla sitten oma taulukko. Näet tämän selkeämmin jos kokeilet vaihtaa eri värejä tuonne koodiin. Muokkaaminen on lopulta helppoa. -- (talk) 14:35, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::: Kiitos! Miksihän tuo valittaa että .jpg ei ole sopiva kuvamuoto? :::::::::Ladatessasi kuvaa tulee sinun laittaa kuvan nimeen myös se pääte. Helpoin tapa ladata wikiin kuva oikeaoppisesti on tehdä linkki siihen kuvaan. Esimerkiksi ja klikata sitä linkkiä, jolloin pääset itse lataussivulle, jossa on jo valmiiksi oikein täytetty se kuvan tuleva nimi. tämän voi tehdä myös edit moodissa ilman että tallennat tuota linkkiä mihinkään. -- (talk) 15:41, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::: Woah tän yhen laatikon tekeminen on rankkaa :D Vielä olis 6 jäljellä :D :::::::::::Ekan jälkeen se on helpompaa. Muistathan allekirjoitella nuo viestit. -- (talk) 15:43, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::: Nyt ryhdistäydyn signaamaan! Ja saanhan tulevaisuudessakin käyttää sinun templateja? Ikonesini koskemattomuutta kunnioitan :P --Blithe 15:46, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::Senkun vaan. Kiva jos joku hyötyy siitä työstä minkä olen tehnyt, kunhan vain muistat laittaa krediitit. -- (talk) 15:50, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::: Joo laitan ne kun kerkeän :) Laitanko ne sivun alas? --Blithe 16:04, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::::Minne vaan. -- (talk) 16:07, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::::: Mitenkäs tuo taulukko jonka sisällä nuo userboxit on, miten sen saa tuon Sami boxin oikealle puolelle? --Blithe 07:24, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::::::Humm... Voisin kokeilla tehdä sen sulle pian. -- (talk) 11:58, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::::::: Thanks :) Kiitos, että olet ollut näin ystävällinen! :) --Blithe 12:05, 23 December 2006 (CST) :(Palataan takaisin järkeviin sisennyksiin ;) ) Eipä kestä. Tunnut olevan wikissä koko ajan. Vastaat aina heti. Melkein kuin minä silloin kun kävin töissä. ;) -- (talk) 12:07, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Noniin. Tein niistä yhden taulukon, jossa molemmat laatikot ovat oma solunsa. Lisäsin sivulle myös NOTOC tagin joka poistaa automaattisen sisällysluettelon, joka oli tosi ruma. -- (talk) 12:11, 23 December 2006 (CST) :: Joo kiitos! No nyt joulun alla ei ole oikein muutakaan tekemistä ja olen aina sopivasti tullut wikiin samoihin aikoihin :)) Ja se sisällysluettelon poisto oli loisto juttu! Iso kiitos ja hyvät joulut! :) --Blithe 12:37, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::Ilmoittele jos tarvitset lisää apua. Itselläkin on hieman tylsää, mutta viihdyn hyvin myös tanssipelien parissa. Oletkos itse muuten kokeillut tanssipelejä? missä päin Suomea edes asut? -- (talk) 12:40, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::: Joo ilmoittelen. Minkälaisia tanssipelejä tarkoitat? Ps2 jotain tanssi "lattioita"? Itse asun Kouvolan läheisessä (~25km) kylässä nimeltä Oravala :) Entäs itse? --Blithe 13:20, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::::Asun Helsingissä, kuten tuo user pagen opiskelupaikka saattaa laverrella. Tanssipelillä tarkoitin juuri sellaista peliä jossa tulee nuolia aöareunasta yläreunaan ja niitä pitää painella pelialustalla musiikin tahdissa. Lisätietoa saa varmaan googlella ja Suomen Tanssipelaajat ry:n nettisivuilta www.tanssipelit.fi. Itsehän olen Suomen top 8 pelaajia. -- (talk) 13:57, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::: Aijaa :) Joo olen sellaisia pelejä pelaillut ja ne on ihan mukavia, mutta kyllä se Guild Wars voiton vie :) Täh? Koko Suomen top-8 pelaajia!? Vau! :D Cool! ::::::Oih, suomalaisia. :) (Itse olen muuten top-6 naispelaajissa.) Tanssipelit on kyllä hauska harrastus ja anteeksi, että tulen häiritsemään keskusteluanne. :) Kalomeli 15:43, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::::: Juu ei mitään :) olen aika hyvien tanssijoiden parissa nyt :D --Blithe 15:52, 24 December 2006 (CST) Gem, katsoppas tämä http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Blithe/Builds ja arvostele mun Dervish running buildi. :) Tables problems! Please see User talk:Blobulator#Tables if you have a few spare moments. Thanks! --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:51, 22 December 2006 (CST) Credits You posted a comment on my user page about giving proper credit for material on there. I have a note at the bottom of the page stating "Inspired by User:Barek", since that was where I got the formatting from. I couldn't find any policies concerning this at the policy page, and on User:Prince Morda, you ask him to add a note saying something like "This user page was inspired by User:Gem." What else do I need to add to my user page to properly acknowledge where its ideas came from? Thanks in advance. - Krowman 17:16, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Np. Thanks for the warning anyways. - Krowman 17:19, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Wiki conversations are usually held at one place only. Not on two different talk pages. :) -- (talk) 17:26, 23 December 2006 (CST) Thanks Your so helpful:D i hope we can stay wikifriends....if that makes ne sense at all.image:opera.gifUser:Death By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 18:41, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Feel free to ask me for help any time. ;) -- (talk) 18:47, 24 December 2006 (CST) don't use Gem's personal icons I'm a supporter! :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:47, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks for the note. :) -- (talk) 05:34, 26 December 2006 (CST) :: i would like to support your campiegn (and also earn some powerful well known freinds :D ) but am unsure how I can assist. May I put your userbox on m page, and what else shall I do? --Carnival King 11:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Just put the campaign box on your page. The original box is the one on the user page of User:MRA. The easiest way is to put the following code on your user page: . Throw me a note when you have done it. -- (talk) 14:27, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ok, the box is up! Long may it reign! --Carnival King 05:38, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::::Yes, the campaign has an official page now. User:Gem/Icon campaign. -- (talk) 05:39, 29 December 2006 (CST) A Wintersday Gift for you... Happy Wintersday... — [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 02:46, 27 December 2006 (CST) Note: I do support your "Don't use Gem's personal icons" campaign, but I thought it was appropriate in this case. Happy Wintersday :) — [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 02:50, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks. The icon you used is the official icon for the campaign and may be freely used everywhere. See the members of the campaign for examples. :) -- (talk) 10:39, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::Who does use your personal icons anyway? It's just the little or larger gem picture right?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:51, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::The 'personal icons' are all sizes of the gem icon that I use in my sig and all sizes of the heart icon that I have on my user page in the Kalomeli box. The No-gem icon isn't. PanSola asked me if he could use the gem icon and I gave him a really rare blessing to use it. Kalomeli also persuaded me (damn women :) ) to let me use the heart icon on her page. See how succesfull my campaign is? Everyone who dared to use them quickly removed them. ;) -- (talk) 15:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) Auron Gem, I know I have issues with that group (Skuld, Auron, Rapta, etc) and with my history it's easy to dismiss any comments I make. But that nazi symbol is a serious offense. Serious. Pity I'm just a newbie user who raised hell, so now I'm likely to be ignored. NightAngel 07:48, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Nazi symbol? I'm not ignoring anyone for any reason, so feel free to speak your mind. If you are afraid of talking in the wiki so that everyone can see, feel free to contact me online. I will be playing soon. -- (talk) 07:57, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Oh, I see. That icon is part of a huomorous user box and not anything that I would be concerned about. Continuous negative feedback and such might be another case thou. -- (talk) 08:00, 27 December 2006 (CST) edits thx, missed a few :::'s in my edit there.. still didnt want it looking like we were at vote 3 opposed when the # was really 0 =)--Midnight08 10:35, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I think no one would have thought that the count was 3. :) Besides, this is not a vote per say and the numbers aren't that important, the stuff said is. -- (talk) 10:37, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::I know... but still looks nicer to see what is it now? 14 - 0 - 1? --Midnight08 10:46, 27 December 2006 (CST) Admin? Are you an admin yet? Gawd, 13 support votes. ^.^ I was the only one to strongly support you yet, hope you get the job :) — Blastedt(Talk) 10:42, 27 December 2006 (CST) :No I'm not, thou I'm looking forward to getting the extra tools on my hands. Ofcourse I'll be able to do a lot of stuff without the admin tools, but I could do more. Atleast I have even more time for Kalomeli now. -- (talk) 10:44, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::You should be by now, but have fun! ^.^ — Blastedt(Talk) 10:58, 27 December 2006 (CST) Hi, Gem Is today opposite day where we use user pages as talk pages? --Fyren 22:05, 27 December 2006 (CST) :(moved from my user page) Woops. Sorry. :) -- (talk) 22:31, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::You doubled the edits on that page! :o — Skuld 07:00, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Ooooh you must be one baaaaaad man Fyren! You've had almost as many vandalism edits to your user page as real edits!!! --Xasxas256 07:04, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Almost. Hmm... what would be a great reason for one more edit. ;) -- (talk) 07:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) About time I finished drafting it FYI: GuildWiki:Sign your comments/P1. It turns out that much of what you proposed was already in the original article, just commented out (marked as "controversial stuff copied from Wikipedia"). I cleaned it up, and modified it to better match the needs of this site. Note: I did proposed a max image size of 25x20. I know that in many talk pages 19px height has been commented; but the posts by others earlier in the talk page seemed to support up to 20px, which is the standard height of the profession icons (which are 25x20 overall), so I went with that size in this version of the draft. Comment in the talk page if you disagree. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:55, 28 December 2006 (CST) Your message Yes, thank you- I will definitely leave credit How do I upload images from my computer...I don't understand :( Can you please explain how? Sorry for all the questions, just getting started is all. : . Enjoy. ;) — Jyro X 20:05, 29 December 2006 (CST) Adding build to categories plz help me because i didnt realise i was creatin new pages i thought i was linking them to the different pages its realy confusing and im only new to writing articles i have read the articles on how to write etc but i still dont quite get everything —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pritchard ( ) }. :I answered you at Category talk:Dervish builds. Hope it helps. -- (talk) 09:05, 30 December 2006 (CST) Uploading Images Can you please tell me how? Tombraider09 10:11, 30 December 2006 (CST) :As Jyro X told you above, go to the page. There you can search the file from your hard drive. Then you must specify the name of the file that you would like to have im the wiki. (Remeber to type the file type, eg .jpg, .png, etc) You could also make the link to the image first on your page, for example . When you click on the red link you will go directly to the upload page and the file name has already been typed in the box for you. -- (talk) 10:15, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Ok, I can upload images, but now how do I make them the right size so they look ok and arent blurry...like 200X200 pixels or whatever —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Tombraider09 ( ) }. :::You need an external image-editing program similar to Adobe Photoshop or Paintshop. — Jyro X 00:31, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::::isnt there a [ [ picture.jpg|200px ] ] or something? Baron 05:12, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::::You can use wiki code to resize the images, but you shouldn't upload an image larger than you want to use in the wiki. Use an external image editing program for resizing. Jsac Paintshop Pro is a free and good program. -- (talk) 05:27, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::::: The basic Paint program is also good for resizing pictures quickly and easily. It's how I resize all my pictures. --Carnival King 06:03, 31 December 2006 (CST) GUILD WARS INQUIRY I'm new to this whole wiki thing, so i'm not even sure i'm allowed to ask this, but for the Dervish skills that cause healing and stuff, like Vital Boon, are you allowed to use them on allies? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Guild Wars ( ) }. :Hi. You're allowed to ask whatever you like. :) Vital Boon description says "you get" so it can only be used on yourself. -- (talk) 12:03, 31 December 2006 (CST) Duplicate Boss Page Hi, you might want to take a look at Midshipman_Beraidun and Midshipmen_Beraidun. The correct spelling of the boss is Midshipman_Beraidun and has the most up to date information. --Caasig 13:06, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Someone had allready tagged the misspelled one for deletion. I just copied the map to the other one which was missing it. -- (talk) 13:53, 31 December 2006 (CST) deletion You had marked the article for deletion, did you also want the talk at User talk:Gem/Builds/Team:Forest Vampires deleted? --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:54, 31 December 2006 (CST) :and at User talk:Gem/Gem? --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:55, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks for asking. I always want the talk deleted unless I state otherwise, but now I actually decided that I would like to keep the Forest Vampire talk. Feel free to delete the Gem/Gem talk. And a happy new year! -- (talk) 16:17, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::Done. Thanks! and happy New Year to you as well! --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:18, 31 December 2006 (CST) white space around characters around the character pics on my page is annoying white space how did u do it so there is none? User:Asmodius :Remove the 'thumb' from the image tag. :D -- (talk) 20:22, 31 December 2006 (CST) Stylish Yule Cap Gem, are you sure this was given out in Kamadan? I've seen a total of 3 new hats so far. The Stylish Yule Cap, the Great Horns of Grenth and a 'jester type hat' whose name I haven't gotten. --Rainith 03:27, 1 January 2007 (CST) :I'm not sure, I just guessed. -- (talk) 03:28, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I know you get it in LA, that's where I got mine, but it looks to me that just like Halloween, LA and Kamadan get different hats. 4 total new ones this year. --Rainith 03:29, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeh. Snowman headgear from Kamadan. -- (talk) 03:34, 1 January 2007 (CST)